Trinity Knot
by DragonWinged
Summary: Farid and Meggie are newly married and on their honeymoon. Filled with romance and plot. R&R please!


Farid glanced down towards Meggie, fast asleep with her head against his shoulder. He smiled and ran his fingers through her fair hair, waking her gently. She stirred, and pressed her face into his chest.

"We're here, love," he whispered and unbuckled her. She lifted her head and looked out the window. A grin slowly spread across her lips. They're honeymoon had officially started. They had finally reached Ireland.

Farid grabbed the carry on bags from the compartments above the seats and they hurried off the plane. Once inside the airport, they went into a dull grey room and waited to retrieve their luggage. Farid found a small table and a single chair against the side of a wall. He sat down and pulled Meggie onto his lap. She yawned an placed her head back against his chest. She was back asleep within minutes. Farid chuckled. He couldn't blame her. It was two o'clock in the morning. He let his eyes wander around the room. There were only a few people there. The eight that were on the plane with them, a family of four, and an elderly couple, both with bright white hair. He grinned. He hoped that someday he and Meggie would be like that, still happily married at such an old age.

After about ten minutes, Farid spotted their luggage, two green suitcases, and a black llbean backpack. "Meggie," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder, "time to get up." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up at him.

"Did i fall asleep?" she asked, yawning again.

Farid laughed. "Yes. Come on," he said, lifting her off his lap, "it's a long ride to the hotel. If you want, you can sleep in the car." She thought she saw a sly smile creep across his face.

"Mkay." Meggie shrugged and stood up and allowed Farid to lead her to the luggage. He handed her the bag, and let go of her hand, rolling each suitcase behind him. Meggie walked beside him, and tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. She tucked the hair behind her ears and walked through the doors, out into the chilly Ireland air. She glanced around, and something caught her eye. About twenty feet away was a sleek black stretch limo with shiny dark windows. Standing in front of the vehicle was a middle aged man dressed in a tuxedo, holding a white sign that read 'Folchart' in large black letters.

Meggie was suddenly very awake.

"Pff, would you look at that. There's some other Folcharts here," Farid teased. Meggie punched him in the arm playfully.

"You got us a limo!" she was beaming.

Farid walked up the the limousine and handed the chauffeur the luggage. "I told you it was a long ride. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable," he said with a smile to match hers. Meggie squealed and threw her arms around him. He kissed her atop the head. The man, with a name tag reading 'Jeeves,' opened the door.

"Welcome to Ireland," the man said with a very thick Gaelic accent. He smiled at the couple and motioned for them to enter.

"Thank you," said Meggie, now entirely rid of her drowsiness. Farid grabbed her hand and they slid into the sleek black vehicle.

The interior was all black, with white lights strung around the ceiling. The seats were a soft leather and the floor was covered in a thick dark carpet. At the far end was a bar stocked with assorted sodas and some small ice creams. Along the sides were crystal glasses and various flavors of chips and crackers. There was a television and DVD player to their left, and several pull out drawers to their right. Beside the TV was an ipod stocked with thousands of songs that was hooked up to the sound system of the limo.

"Wow," murmured Farid and Meggie in unison. They laughed sat down on the slippery leather seats. Jeeves quietly closed the door, and got into the drivers seat. He double checked the address of the hotel with Farid, and then started the engine. It took about ten minutes to get out of the airport area. But soon, they were off, cruising down the narrow roads of Emerald Isle.

Meggie lied down on the seat and stretched out, resting her head in Farid's lap. She reached up and stroked the side of his face. "Thank you," she whispered, suddenly drowning in those large chocolate eyes.

He gingerly ran a hand through her light hair. He silently compared it to the full moon hung in the sky overhead. "Your welcome." He traced a finger over her pink lips. "I thought you'd enjoy it." Meggie smiled broadly and nodded. She reached onto the ledge above the seats and pulled down a small silver remote. She squinted her eyes until she could make out the word 'curtain.' She pressed the oval shaped button towards the drivers seat. A black curtain slowly came down from the ceiling until the stiff fabric reached the floor.

Meggie placed the small device back on the shelf and looked at Farid. At an almost inhuman speed, he lifted her into his arms so he was cradling her, and then flipped them over so her was on top, carefully balancing his weight. Before she could react, he slid both his hands beneath her head, and ran his lips over her jaw line. Meggie shivered at his delicate touch.

He traced his lips over along her nose, then up to her forehead, down her cheek, and very lightly over her collar bone. Meggie's eyes closed. "Mmmmmm," she whispered, embarrassed that Jeeves might hear. As Farid continued running his mouth along her skin, she wondered if the chauffeur was truly named Jeeves, or if it was some kind of joke butler name. However, these thoughts quickly flew from her head and focused back to Farid who now had his lips attached to hers.

Meggie ran her fingers through Farid's silky banana curls, loving smooth texture and the way they coiled as she entwined her fingers with them. He pushed his tongue against her soft lips and she parted them, allowing him to explore. Farid rolled off of her so they were lying on their sides, arms tangled around one another. The lack of space on the slender limo bench forced them to close all space between them.

Just as Farid was lifting Meggie's leg up around his hip, the limo swerved around a corner, sending both of them sailing onto the floor. Thankfully, Meggie landed atop Farid, instead of vise versa. Farid burst out laughing, and pulled the two of them back onto the seats. "Are you alright?" he asked, still laughing.

"Yes. That was fun," she admitted, and crawled into his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Farid chuckled. "Note to self, making out in a limo doesn't work on narrow Ireland roads." Meggie giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm hungry," she murmured, and reached behind him where all the chips were stored. She pulled out three bags. They weren't the typical Lay's or Utz chip they were used to at home. Meggie opened the three mini bags and raised her eyebrows. She smiled suddenly.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

Farid did so. "Why?" he asked, putting his arms around his.

Meggie took a thin crispy chip from the pale pink bag and held it up to his lips. "Taste test!" she exclaimed. Farid opened his mouth and ate the snack. He chewed for a moment and opened his mouth. "Mmm," he said swallowing, "Rosemary and Olive Oil." Meggie stared at him.

"How on Earth did you get that?" she asked, putting another flavor in his mouth.

"We had those crackers and goat cheese as ordierves at the wedding, remember? They were Rosemary," he said matter o factly. "And these," he said, grabbing a bag, "are Maui Onion, and I know that because they're your favorite." He opened his eyes and shook the light purple bag.

Meggie made a face. "Okay, one more." She popped a Zesty Jalapeno flavored one inside his mouth. His eyes flew open.

"Ow! Meggie, OW! That's reaally hottt!!" He leaned over and grabbed a A&W cream soda can from the mini fridge and poured some down his throat. From the front seat they faintly heard Jeeves chuckle. Farid suddenly realized the possible innuendos that could be imagined from his previous statement. "Hmf," he mumbled as Meggie began cracking up.

"I hope you realize that there will be payback," he told her, eating some of the Maui Onion chips. Meggie took a sip of his drink.

"I'm sure you'll be creative."

After about forty five minutes, the limo pulled up to a large stone building. It looked ancient, yet well maintained. There were deep green ivy vines crawling up the front, and black vines stenciled onto the dark purple door. Several castle-suited windows decorated the front of the house, while rectangular ones lined the sides. Meggie couldn't make out any details in the dark, but overall, the place looked like something from a fairy tale. Literally. Farid walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked.

"What? How?" Meggie shook her head from side to side, clearly baffled.

The stone house looked exactly like the one drawn on the cover of her favorite fantasy book.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Squeeeee Ireland! I'm officially in love with that place! lol, limo's. Making out in them does not work in Ireland!! Seriously, the roads are too skinny and the cars always have to swerve around and stuff. **

**Reviews would be very lovely!**

**-Kember**


End file.
